Good Girl Gone Bad
by blueflower14
Summary: (InuKag) Kagome's long time friend leaves her she has no one to turn to what will happen to her read and find out.
1. The Turning

**Chapter One: The Turning**

**(Jr.High 7th grade Inuyasha and Kagome are both 13)**

**Inuyasha is the only friend Kagome has. Everyone else thinks she is a geek because of her glasses. Her mom couldn't afford to buy her contacts so she had to do with what she had, beat up glasses. One day Kagome came to school and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. After school she went straight to his house.On Inuyasha's house was a sign that said _'For Rent' _with a slash through it that said _'Bought'_. He was gone, she didn't even get to say good bye. He left her all alone with no friends at all. She broke down in tears he was realy gone and it came down on her like a ton of bricks.****The next day she went to school and one of the school bullys came to pick on her Kagura Chang.**

**"What's a little low life like you doing all alone, where's you little friend, what was his name oh ya dog face."**

**"You leave him outa this Kagura" Kagome cried.**

**"Aww is the little girl sad because her protecter left her".**

**Right then and there Kagome snaped she came flying at Kagura with raging fists. Once she was done Kagura had two black eyes a bloody nose and a busted lip. Kagome was suspended for two week but she didn't care, she vowed from now on she wouldn't take any shit from noone anymore.**

**(3 years later)**

**The alarm went off, all Kagome did was sit up and kick it into the wall and watched it shater. She didn't were glasses anymore because of her eye surgery. She stood up from the warmth of her bed and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom she got undressed out of her nightwere and took a cold shower to wake her up. Once she was done she steped out of the shower and wrapted herself in a black towel. She went into her closet and found her black thong, her leather pants, her black T-shirt, a pair of black leather boots, and her leather jaket to match. Once she was done geting dressed she slowly walked down stairs. There she found a plate of cold food and a note. It read:**

_**Kagome,**_

_**Sorry I couldn't be with you sweety, but I had to go to work early today. I left you breakfast enjoy, and I'll see you when I get home.(10:00 pm)**_

_**Love,  
**__**Mommy**_

**Kagome sat down and ate her cold breakfast then went to the sink and put her dish in. She quickly fed her cat, then went to the key rack and found the keys to her bike. She then grabed her black with red flames helmet and buckled it to her head. She went to her bike, which was also black with red flames and also a white skull in between the front head lights. She through her leg over the bike started it and was off to Highschool. When she got there she jumped off her bike and put her keys into her pocket. When she started to walk on campus girls began to whisper and guys began to whisle. Kagome had a reputation of being the schools Sexy Bad Girl.**

**A freashmen came up to her and asked if she would go out with him, she softly touched his cheek and said in the most sexiest voice she could "does little freashmen wanna piece of the bad girl, well to bad can't have any."**

**She left the the boy with a extreme hard on. The bell suddenly rang she slowly walked to her locker, When she finally closed her locker the tardy bell rang. She didn't even panic she though a piece of gum into her mouth and slowly walked to class. When she finally arived the whole class looked up and the teacher had a very pissed look on his face. She went to her seat and sat down. Mr. Naraku walked up to her and said "Kagome you've been late to class every day this year, you have two weeks detention!" She blew a bubble and replyed "so what else is new." He had it, he was going to snap but the door opened and in came a boy . . . . . . .**

**

* * *

**

In my next chapter you'll find out who he is till next time, oh and please review.


	2. The Past Returns

**Chapter Two: The Past Returns**

**The boy that came in looked kinda goth and kinda street. He wore baggy black pants with chains, spikes on his wrists, and a black shirt that said 'Simple Plan' and to top it all off he had white hair covered by a bandanna.**

**One of the preps yelled " GREAT ANOTHER GOTH!"**

**Mr. Naraku told kouga "don't say that you'll insult our new student."**

**Kagome thought _'he looks farmilar, naw I think I'll make him my next target.' _**

**Mr. Naraku said to everyone "this is Inuyasha he moved to japan from America, Inuyasha can you take a seat next to Kagome please, kagome raise you hand."**

**All Kagome did was snort. One of the boys sitting next to her pointed to her. While he was walking to his seat he was checking her out. _'Perfect body almost everything in leather and she must love the color black.' _He thought _'she looks like someone I used to know, naw she wore glasses and she is way hoter then her.' _Once he took his seat Mr. Naraku started class again. Kagome turned to meet inuyasha's eyes.**

**"So . . . . Inuyasha why do you were a bandanna?" Kgome asked.**

**" I were it to cover up something, why do you have a problem with it?"**

**"No, but what are you hiding?"**

**''None of your business!"**

**"Well fine then!"**

**The bell that signaled class was over rang. All the kids rushed out exept Kagome. She slowly grabed her things and walked out.**

**( I'm just going to skip to the lunch bell)**

**Kagome was walking to her table when she saw a girl siting there all by herself and she was wereing glasses. Kagome thought _'I remember when I wore glasses, I'll go talk to her and she if she's ok.' _Kagome walked to the table when she was right behind the girl she started hearing little noises. _'Their coming from the girl I think she's crying'._**

**"Are you ok?" Kagome asked. The girl suddenly looked up and said with tears flowing down her cheeks "I'm new here and no one likes me they all hate and I don't know why."**

**"It's ok I don't hate you I'll be your friend, what's your name?" The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and replyed "I'm Songo, what's you name?"**

**"Nice to meet you Songo, I'm Kagome." Kagome then sat down next to her. "I've got an idea how about after school we give you a make over, how about it?"**

**"I don't know I've never had a make over before." "Come on it will be fun i'll give it to you personaly." "Ohhhhh alright." The bell suddenly rang. "Time to go see ya later Kagome." "Bye Songo."**

**( Skip to Kagome's house)**

**The door bell rang Kagome went to answer it she thought it was Songo.When se answered it she met with Inuyasha's eyes. She screamed and he jumped back. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I live next door!" "Oh so your the new people that moved into that house it's been deserted for two years."**

**While they were talking Songo came runing up the sidewalk. "Oh well nice talking to ya Inuyasha but my friend is herso if you'll excuse me."**

**"Fine see ya later." Kagome invited Songo to come in. Time for the make over to begin.

* * *

**

In the next chapter find out how Songo transforms into a sexy heart breaker. (TTFN) Till next time.


	3. The Make Over

**Chapter Three: The Make Over**

**Kagome took a long look at Sango. _'Lets see she needs just a touch of make up. Need to get rid of those glasses. Needs a new fashion look. Also a new hair style, and last but not least a new adittude.' _"Ok Sango let start your make over at the mall." **

**(At the mall)**

**" Where to go to first, oh I know how about Origins" Kagome told Sango as she draged her to the nearest store. "What do they do there?" Sango asked. "Well, they find the right make up to match the tone of your skin and to make it look pretty but to still look natual." Kagome informed Sango. A lady saw them coming and said "my name is Ayame how may I help you?" "Yes, I'm looking for make up that will make my friend look sexy but not look like a whore at the same time, do you think you have anything like that?" "Hmm is this you friend?" Yes her name is Sango." "Well I think I have just the right things for her skin tone, hold on a sec." "Sweety can you sit down in the seat so we can put some on you to see how you look?" Ayame asked Sango. "S..Sure" Sango studdered as she took a seat in the chair. "Ok this is called a neutralizer is will help keep your skin soft so when you put your make up on it's not so dry." Ayame said as she applyed some to Sango's face. "Next we have the foundation this kind or color as you would call it is 'Eggshell number two' it will blend nicely with you skin tone Sango." Ayame said while applying the foundation. " Next we have your blush it has just a touch of glitter for color it's called 'Pink Halo' this just adds some color to your face." "And last we have your lip gloss this is called 'Lotsa Luxe' this will make all the guy whoo at you, and it adds a shimmer to your lips." Ayame said while applying the last bit of make up. "there all done." "How do I look Kagome?" Sango asked. "Oh my god you look so beautiful, I so wish I had you skin tone." "Look for yourself Sango" Ayame said while handing her a mirror. Once Sango looked in the mirror she gasped "is that realy me!" "Yep" Kagome replyed. "Oh thank you Ayame and thank you so much Kagome!" Sango exclamed as she gave both ladys a hug. "I'll pay for your things be right back ok Sango." "You don't have to Kagome I can do that, how much is it Ayame?" Lets see that'll be 158 dollors please." "Holy shit i don't have that kind of money!" "That's why I was going to pay, I have a secret bank account and I keep money for special times in it so you are lucky, here you go Ayame see ya some other time bye." "Bye and have a nice day" Ayame replyed. Songo felt realy bad for having her new friend pay for every thing so she thought to herself _'I'll pay her back one way or another'_. "Ok, next we're going to go to a eye surgery place to get rid of those glasses." "WHAT!" Sango exclamded "those things are to expencive, how can you afford that?" "I told you my secret bank account."**

**(At the eye surgery place)**

**"Ok we're here and look there's my old eye docter Mr.Toku." Mr.Toku looked up when he heard his name to see none other than Kagome. "Hello Kagome, how may I help you today?" "Oh yes Mr. Toku I have a friend who needs to have her eyes done, do you think you can do that in such short notice please" Kagome begged. "you are in luck my appointment cancelled on me and now there is an open space right now, is she ready for it now?" "Are you Sango?" Kagome asked. "As ready as I'll ever be Sango replyed. "Ok then let's begin." **

**(After the surgery)**

**"Ok she's done" Mr. yoku steped back to look at his work. "Do I look ok Kagome?" Sango asked. "You look great now let me pay for this and then we'll go to the 'Limited'" Kagome replyed while paying the bill. Sango's tummy began to rummble. "How about we eat first" Kagome suggested. "Sure, but I'm going to pay" Sango exclamed. "If you want" Kagome said.**

**(After eating and at the 'Limited')**

**"Ok first let's get rid of those old fashion cloths ok Sango." "A..al..alright" Sango studdered. "Lets see try on this, oh and this, don't forget about this, oh and this owww don't forget about this, oww I need one of these, oh and this." By the time Kagome was done Sango had her arms filled with cloths to try on. She went into the dressing room and tryed on the first thing, which was a short blue jean skirt and a baby blue tank top that said 'Too Hot For You'. Sango came out of the dressing room and Kagome was aw struck. She actually pulled off the look. "You look great Sango." "Really." "Go look in the mirror and see for youself." Sango slowly walked to the mirror and shut her eyes, she slowly bagan to open them when they were fully opened she stood there stiff as a borad. "I actually look good!" "Ok time for you next out fit." This went in for hours un till Kagome looked at her watch and screamed. "Oh my god we're going to be late for your hair appointment!" Kagome grabed Sango's bags and Sango and ran out the door.**

**(At Sally's hair salon)**

**The lady at the front counter said to Kagome "Are you the 8:00 appointment." "No I'm not but my friend is" Kagome answered. "Well then right this way please young lady" the women said pointing to a big leather seat. "Lets see would you like a perm or just a form put into your hair." Before Sango could answer Kagome said "just a form please." "Ok then this will take just one hour." "Be back in an hour Sango" Kagome said while walking of to Hot Topic. "Wait Kagome don't leave me" Sango yelled to Kagome's back. "You'll be ok doll we won't hurt you." "Ok" said Sango in a worried voice.**

**(An hour later)**

**As soon as kagome walked in the salon she said out loud "WOW, you look so awsome Sango maybe I should take you here more often." "Are you sure I look good." "Look for yourself Sango." when Sango looked on the mirror she saw that her hair was let down, she never let here hair down before she didn't know it was so long. Also she relized she had natural waves and it looked great. "Oh my god I never realized how long my hair was thank you Kagome for taking me to get a make over" Sango said while giving Kagome a big hug. "Ok now that that's done lets work on that adittude of yours" Kagome said to Sango. "Uh ok." "Lets start with the basics First: there's a guy, you don't even know him and he asks you out what do you say? Sango stood there and said "um . . .sure." A sweatdrop appered on Kagome's head "you need some SERIOUS help..." "What you say is 'I don't even know you there for NO' and just walk away." "Ok" Sango said finally leting it sink in. "Ok, Second: What do you do when a guy offers you a drink?" "Um . . . say no thank you." "Thats right, Now for the last one: What do you do when a guy trys to force himself on you?" "Kick him where the sun don't shine and run for the hills!" Sango exclamed. "That's right." "Ok Sango tomorrow well start face to face training, with real boys." "Ok see ya tomorrow Kagome" Sango said running to her house. "Whoa it's been a long day"Kagome said falling onto her bed and going straight to sleep.

* * *

**

**Find out how Sango does face to face with live contact and how the boys will react to the new sexy looking Sango till next time. (TTFN)**


	4. Frist Contact And An Old Foe

**Chapter Four: Frist Contact And An Old Foe**

**(Starts at school)**

**Sango and Kagome are sitting in the courtyard thinking about what had just happened.**

**(Flash Back to 20 minutes ago)**

**Kagome was walking to Sango's house to give her her old motorcycle. When she arrived there was at least five boys crowding Sango. Kagome could haer the sobbs coming from her new friend. She rushed over as fast as she could to come face to face with none other than Sesshomaru Tanji, the most wanted gang leader in all of Japan. Kagome yelled "stay away from my friend!" All Sesshomaru did was laugh. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old girl Kagome, long time no see." **

**(Flash Back to two years ago)**

**Kgome thought back to when she usted to be tangled in with these low lifes. She was just a newbe to the whole bad girl thing, she hung out with the wrong crouds after her bestfriend left her. She wanted to learn the way of the streets, to fend for herself, to face anything that came her way. But she was young and foolish back then, she finally got it knocked into her when Sesshomaru started to get sexsual with her. One night he asked her if she could come to the old constrution lot for a gang meeting so she showed up. When she got there she only saw Sesshomaru and no one else. "Where is everyone Sesshomaru you said we had a meeting?" Kagome said in an angery voice. "I did say we were having a meeting but I didn't say who else was coming." Seshomaru was slowly advancing on Kagome. She didn't know what to do but in her time of need she needed to do something, but what? Sesshomaru pushed her to the ground but before he could do anything somebody pulled him off her. It was to dark to see who it was, but he introduced himself once Sesshomaru was fully knocked out. Once Kgome got a closer look at the boy who saved her from losing her virginity. She could see he was tall, around her age, he had jet black hair that was put in a low pony tail, and he had the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen. He walked up to her and gave her his hand "sorry about that, that's the tenth time this week I cought Sesshomaru at it with pretty girls such as yourself, I'm Miroku by the way but my friends call me 'The Perv'." "What gives them tha . . . . . Smack Kagome sweatdroped "Sorry I asked!" "Sorry couldn't help myself, man you smack almost as hard as a boy I've never been slaped that hard before _'it still stings'_." "Well thanks and all I'll try and keep in touch with ya bye, oh and by the way my name is Kagome, later much." "Later" Miroku called after her.**

**(Back to first Flash Back)**

**Kagome finally found ther voice and yelled "leave my friend the hell alone or I'll beat the shit out of you and your gang Sesshomaru!" "Oh you mean this pretty little thing is you friend, well if that's the case I guess she'll be my new pet" Sesshomaru purred. Kagome had it, Sango must have been teary eyed by now and probly scared out of her wits '_I have to help her I couldn't help myself when I was younger but at least I can help sango!_' Kagome had a thought about the day before about what she tought Sango. She yelled out to Sango "Sango now is the time ot put what I tought you to the test!" Sango finally remembered what Kagome ment. Sango slowly stood up just then she remembered the fighting lesson she had with her sense (can't spell). She was so ready for this. Once she was on both feet she went straight for the leader 'Sesshomaru'. He fought back but he was no match for Sango, it was like a whole new person took over, a fighter was in her veins. Sesshomaru was out in two minutes flat. She turned aroud to me his group, but once the group saw the fire in her eyes they all ran to get away from her rage. Kagome stood there stunded never before had she seen a girl fight exactly like a boy sSango kicked, like a boy, she punched like a boy, and right now she had the adittude of a boy. "Kgome walked up to her and gave her a pat on the back "are you alright girlfriend?" "Ya just had a wave of power run through me, it felt great!" Sango exclamed. "Well before all this, I was coming over to bring you your first motorcycle." "Really, cool!" Once songo was setled on her new bike they both rode off to school. **

**(End first Flash Back)**

**Sango finally spoke "so what do we do now?" "Well . . " before Kagome could answer Miroku showed up in front of her. "Hey Kagome long time no see, how have you been, it's been at least two years sence I last saw you?" Kagome looked over at Sango to see her staring up at Miroku with dreamy eyes. '_Oh was Sango in for it now if Miroku saw her looking at him like that_.' At Kagomes thought Miroku looked at Sango and smirked. '_Too late_' Kagome thought. "And what is you name o'lovly one?" Sango blushed and answered "It's Sango what's yours?" Miroku took her hand in his and gave it a light kiss "my name is Miroku, Sango that is such a lovly name." "Thank yo . . . . Smack "You perv, you hentai, you jerk, you will never touch me there again!" Miroku gulped '_I never thoght a girl could hit harder then kagome_' He sweatdroped ' _but I was wrong_.' Kagome fell over laughing she knew that was coming. Sango looked at her with a 'you knew he was go to do that to me look' Kagome shool her head 'yes' while still lauhging her head off. "Look everyone the bad girl has a soft spot." At that comment Kagome looked up at her long time enamy 'Kikyou Chang' Kagura Chang's sister. Ow how she hated them both but she already got her revenge on Kagura three years ago now it was Kikyou's turn. Kagome stood up about ready to fight when she was held back by none other then . . . . .

* * *

**

**I going to leave you hanging just for the fun of it. Later, much (TTFN)**


	5. Bits Of The Past

**Chapter Five: Bits of the past**

**(_Last time in "First Contact And An Old Foe'_)**

_**Kagome stood up about ready to fight when she was held back by none other then . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . Inuyasha!**_

**Kagome slowly turned her head to come face to face with the new kid Inuyasha. While Kagome was looking into his eyes she heard the high piched and annoying voice of Kikyou. "Ohhh, does Kagome's little goth boyfriend think he can protect her from an ass kicking of her life!" Kikyou sneared. At this Kagome snapped she sprung forward and had Kikyou under her in a matter of seconds. Kagome was straddling Kikyou while punching the living day-lights out of her. All the kids around her yelling "Fight" "Fight" "Fight" kept her going. Kagome suddenly felt her body being lifted into the air and being carried off campus. Once she was placed on the ground she screamed at the person that dared take her away from the most joyis beating of her life. Once she saw who took her away she was stunded . . . . It was Inuyasha again. She slowly walked up to him and smacked him in the face as hard as she could. She saw his face turn to the side but not a bruse was left on his white yet fragile features. She started to look him up and down for the second time but this time it was different. She looked at his face instead of his body. He had long black hair and once he turned aroud to meet her gaze, she gasped he had the most prettiest violet eyes she had ever seen. Suddenly she had a memory flash into her mind . . . . . **

**(_4 years into the past_)**

_**"Inu why do you look different at school then you do at home?" "At school you have black hair but at home it is always white why is that?" Inuyasha just looked at her and replied "it's because my mom wants me to fit in and look normal at school so she gave me this rosary to conceal my hanyou features, but at home she wants to see me as what I was born to look like." "Ohh, I think you look cute no matter if you have black or white hair, plus when you have white hair you have cute little doggy ears that I can play with." Kagome giggled as she started to play with his dog ears. All he did was growl or was it purr at the action as he said "thanks Kag your a true friend."**_

**(_Flash Back Ends_)**

**Then Kagome muttered under her breath "Inu," finaly she snapped out of her trance. Inuyasha just stared at her with a look of pure horror. In his mind he was thinking '_I haven't been called that in years only one person called me by that name but I havn't seen her since I moved to America_'. Then Inuyasha finaly spoke "what did you just call me?" Kagome looked up at him and then ran as fast as she could to get away from him. Once she reached the safe zone of her house she took a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She walked into her house to be scared shitless by her mothers voice. "Kagomr dear how was you day?" "Mom what are you doing home so early?" Kagome asked trying to catch her breath. Her mother stuttered "w . .well " Kagome's mom fell to her knees her face covered in tears "I lost my job sweety!" Kagome just looked at her mother like she just spoke a different langauge. Then she rushed upstairs thinking '_what else will go wrong today my life already SOOOO SUCKS ASS!_'**

**(_Back with Inuyasha_)**

**He started to chase after her but he knew she would probly hit him again so he just walked to his house which so happened to be next to hers. He walked in and was met with his mothers eyes. "Inuyasha sweety why are you home I thought you had plans today?" "Well their canceled as of now!" "That's great sweety now you can introduce me to the neighbors" his mother said with a smile. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes "fine mother." As they were walking next door his mom commented on their surroundings saying it looked farmilar in a way. Inuyasha slowly picked up his fist and tapped the door he heard a voice from inside call "be there in a minute!" Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Kagomes mother once Inuyashas mother got a glimse of her she screamed in glee. She pushed Inuyasha out of the way and came face to face with Kagomes mother. Once Kagomes mother saw her she also let out a screach of happieness. "I haven't seen you in three years when did you get back Hatori?" Inuyasha looked stunded how did kagomes mother know his mother unless . . . . . . "We just got back let see about four days ago well forget that, how have you been Hitomi?" That when he hear his mom ask the question to get two adult to start talking forever so he did what any other 16 year old kid would do he interupted them before it could even start. Once Kagomes mother hear a loud snort come from behind her best friend she knew it was her friends son . . ."Inuyasha I haven't seen you since you were thirteen, how have you been deary." Inuyasha just gave her a look that said '_who the hell are you_?' Kagome mother was put back as she asked "do you not remember me Inuyasha?" "You usted to live in that same house when you were younger, you would play with Kagome any chance you got, you were the best of friends back then." Hatori looked at her son and thought he should go see Kagome to refresh his mind. "Hitomi, do you think Kagome would mind if Inuyasha gos up to see her?" "Not at all I think you should all come in." Hitomi opened the door to let them pass.Once they were in Inuyasha left his mother to ramble while he went to see Kagome.**

**(_In Kagome's room_) **

**Kagome was searching for an old photo in her picture box when a pictur flew out of the bot al coveren in dust. She bent over and looked at it what she saw made her scream in shock. There in the picture stood her and a boy that resembled Inuyasha with his arm around her. A couple of minute after she recovered she hear a faint knock at her door she thought it was her mother so she said "come in." What she didn't expect was for the person that entered her room to be Inuyasha himself. Once she saw him she yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" At her scream Inuyasha flinchened. That when she walked over to him and spotted the rosary that should hold his hanyou features. Then she looked at him and said "talk the rosary off!" Inuyasha just looked at her and did as he was told. Once it was off a white light surrounded his and once it cleared there stood a boy with clawed hands, white hair, amber eyes, and wht she dreaded to see dog ear on top of his head. Inuyasha just looked at her and said "what are you staring at!" That is when Kagome walked over to her night stand and pulled out her box with a pair of out beat up glasses in it she slowly put them on and looked up at Inuyasha. "Remember me now Inu?" Inuyasha looked surprised how could this girl be the same girl he knew when he was younger. That's when he uttered one word that Kagome knew and confirmed that he was her old best friend "Kag."**

**What going to happen next will Inuyasha and Kagome be best friends again or will Kagome never forgive him for leaving her when she needed him most find out in Chapter six of Good Gorl Gone Bad! (TTFN)**


	6. An: What Will Happen

_**What Will Happen**_

_**A/n: Ok I messed up in the first couple of chapters about Inuyasha's bandanna and his white hair so I will have to start over but it will be almost the same as the first time but he has violet eyes and black hair k.**_


End file.
